Fair Battles
by vividdecadence
Summary: Ken is violently reminded of a promise he once made to a little boy...


Another useless WK One-Shot but I can't get away from this marvellous anime. Not like I'm trying.

By the way, if you're into Weiss Kreuz too, just leave me a message! I love to chat about it with anyone about anything ;)

* * *

„Go! I'll be fine, just go!"

The floor is rumbling underneath his feet and he knows that it's just a matter of time until the building around him collapses.

"Ken!"

"Just go for Christ's sake!"

A faint nod and Aya grabs Omis arm to pull the youngest on.

He can't remember when it all went wrong. Probably at the point when Schwarz turned up. They had lost sight of Yohji ever since he'd gotten into a fight with the redhead – Ken sincerely hoping that his friend was still alive – and had been on the run ever since.

Only two of them this time. One busy already, just one more left. The youngest one. The most dangerous one.

He feels himself shaking in anticipation. It's not fear. He's lost his fear of dying a long time ago, it's rather excitement. A strange feeling, knowing that he might be facing his death in a moment.

The ground is still shaking; the wall in front of him crumbles and crashes down, turning the room into a heated vessel full of dust. He coughs violently, shadowing his face.

A silhouette appears in the smoke. Small and slender, slowly and calm.

The dust wavers aside and reveals a young boy of no more than 15 years, dressed in a navy blue school uniform. His face is blank until he notices the man a couple of feet away.

"Huh. You're not running anymore?"

"I've been running long enough!"

"Hm."

The boy stops in his tracks, curiously watching his uneven opponent. Ken grits his teeth, knowing he doesn't stand a chance if this kid decides to go serious on him.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?!"

"Probably. In a while. It's your fate to die in the most painful way."

"And why is that?"

"Good people always do."

The boy glances up at the ceiling, Ken carefully following his gaze. One second, two, maybe three before it's too late. Cracks appear, crawling along the concrete, causing the white paint to drizzle down on the Weiss assassin. He flinches, quickly rubs the white flakes off his face and deploys the claws of his bagh nakh.

"Face me in a fair battle, coward!"

"Fair? What's fair anyways?"

Chunks of the ceiling start breaking, falling down on the marble floor.

"Was it fair of you to kill the only person I ever trusted?"

"What?"

Ken stands wide-eyed and shocked.

"Was it fair to not hold the promise you made me?"

"I don't even know you!"

"Was it fair to forget me?"

He trembles and takes a couple of steps back, staring at the child in front of him. At the unmoving, pale porcelain doll.

"Is it fair to still be around? Is it fair that you won't leave my mind?"

"Stop it!"

The steel frame holding the walls and ceiling breaks through the concrete, pipes and wires crashing down and dangling from above like liana. A shrill screech before the steel pipe drops, digging through the soft flesh below his collarbone. He loses his foothold, falls, his back hitting the uneven floor violently and feels the steel pushing through his shoulder, deep into the marble below.

He screams in pain.

He feels the blood gushing from the wound, slowly creeping across the floor in between the crumbs and chunks.

Though he cannot see him anymore, he hears him. The light steps approaching, before he sees the young face bending over him, possibly a little curious.

"There once was a child-"

"You're nuts!"

"A young boy who grew up in an orphanage led by a lady with a dark secret-"

No matter how hard he pulls, he can't free himself.

"The young boy one day met another boy who had lived in the orphanage himself some time ago-"

It seems as if the pipe digs deeper and deeper, the more he tries to move.

"That boy promised the other boy to teach him how to play football sometime. He smiled at him, tousled his hair and made him fall in love-"

He feels his heart racing in his chest.

"The boy wasn't sure of the kind of love, not sure if he was in love with the other boy or with the idea of being liked, but he fell madly in love-"

Blood is pumping through his veins, cannonading in his ears.

"But then the boy betrayed him. He destroyed everything he ever had, killed the lady that had taken care of him for the past years and ripped him from the only home he knew."

His eyes grow wide in shock.

The orphanage. The mission. The little boy.

"It took me years to forget you, you know? But you came back. For all those years I had wished to kill you one day and today might be the day."

Another steel pipe crashes down, digging deep into his other shoulder. He can't even scream anymore, no sound comes from his lips.

"If only you had kept your promise."

The pipes start rotating, cutting through flesh, muscle and bone.

"Don't be scared. Maybe you won't die after all."

Tears of pain form in his eyes but he blinks them away. No way he'd show the boy any sign of weakness.

"Maybe you're not a good person. Maybe you'll live like the traitor you are. Forever burdened with infamy, your conscience dragging you down. Maybe you will want to kill yourself someday, when you can't stand the suffering anymore. Maybe you will remember, every day, for the rest of your life, how you killed an innocent child by making a promise you didn't keep."

As the boy bends down, carefully, probably even bashfully placing a loving kiss on the lips of the other, his heart stops for a minute, before it begins beating so violently, that he believes it's about to burst.

"You killed me. Still I will love you forever. And you will have to live with that."

The boy gets up, closes his eyes for a moment and the rotating stops.

_What are you doing? Get out, we gotta go._

Pain and fatigue spread within him, numbing his mind, making his vision blurry. Before he falls, slipping into a welcoming unconsciousness, he sees a smile on the boys lips.

'This', he remembers as his mind drifts into darkness, 'this is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.'


End file.
